Alpha and Omega
by Chibi-Angelwolf-chan
Summary: The Saints Row crew learns of the boss Genesis's tragic past and her connection with Johnny through the alien simulation. First chapter is humorous, but will become more serious in later chapters


**Hi all, this is my second Saints Row fic I've written. I've had these backstory ideas mulling around in my head for a while, and lots of people seemed very interested in Genesis's backstory. This story is going to be a bit AU (I think that's the right term). There are going to be SR4 spoilers in here, so if you don't want stuff spoiled, please finish the game and then read :D The story is going to replace Kinzie's quest with something different, so it will follow SR4 storyline for a bit, but kinda veer off. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story! I will try to update on a weekly basis (hopefully)**

Chapter 1

The Saints were stuck.

On a spaceship.

Floating along the remains of a shattered Earth.

Genesis had managed to save what was left of her crew through the simulation. And getting Johnny Gat back was the best thing that had happened since the alien shit storm came to be. The spaceship was starting to get a little cramped. Everyone's fuses were shorter than normal and it started to irritate Genesis's usual chill demeanor. Especially when the crew found out she had narcolepsy. It was a condition that was pretty embarrassing to Genesis. She usually had control over her position due to her medications, but since the Earth was now gone and when she was beamed up into space, her medication didn't come with her.

Everyone discovered this after she had rescued Johnny. They were sitting in the lounge room, listening to the story Gat told about what exactly happened on the airplane. Genesis's blood had been pumping earlier and as she sat and watched her best friend talk, her pulse started to calm down. Before she could realize anything, she was suddenly planted her face on the table. Her skull made a loud thud and everyone jumped back. She was sitting next to Pierce, who suddenly started shaking her.

"HEY BOSS! WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU OK?!" Everyone in the room started to crowd around her, as Shaundi lifted her into a sitting position again. Pierce was on the other side, shaking her and her eyes slowly opened, but with an extremely glazed look in her eyes.

Genesis mumbled something and Shaundi tried to get her to repeat it. Genesis rolled her head over and looked Shaundi straight in the eye as her gaze widened.

"I'm really fucking hungry right now."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure you're alright? You just kinda hit your head on the table." Shaundi tried to explain but Genesis was now getting out of her chair and pushing people aside. She walked funny as though she were drunk, stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry as she immediately fell against the wall and started sleeping again. As she did this, her body loosened and she was sliding down the wall onto the ground. Johnny was the first one to get to her, as he was snickering with the rest of the crew. He picked her up off the ground and started carrying her.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot she had narcolepsy. I remember reading it in her medical file from a long time ago. She's just really good at hiding it I guess?" Kinzie peeped out from behind her computer, still typing away.

"The boss has narcolepsy?!" Pierce questioned.

"Yeah, I totally forgot about that too. It was pretty funny to watch her like this when we were kids. She'll say some crazy ass stuff, but she really needs to get some real sleep. It will help her actually be awake instead of like this," Johnny laughed as he started carrying her body out of the room.

"Oh, I didn't realize those two knew each other when they were children." Matt wondered aloud.

"Yeah, they've been friends for a long time. They really don't talk much about when they were kids, but I remember overhearing them saying something about it." Pierce mentioned quietly, hoping that Gat wouldn't overhear their conversation.

As Gat carried Genesis up the stairs, she started to wake up, still her in dream state.

"Is your dick really that big?" Genesis gave a drunken looking smirk towards Johnny.

"God damn Gen, you're really something when you're narcin out." Johnny tried to not look at her as a big smile reached across his face.

"You know I can walk," Genesis started to wriggle in his arms.

"No, you're sleeping right now. I'm taking you to bed and making sure you get some sleep."

"But I don't want to. I just really wanted to see those pineapples." Johnny held her tighter as she struggled against him.

Johnny finally brought her to her room. The door opened and revealed a shabby looking room with a mattress and some blankets. He laid her down on the bed and started to cover her up with the blankets.

"Don't go yet, I just found you again…" Genesis pleaded with Johnny. Johnny knew his best friend very well and knew she would never say something like this if she was awake. Her eyebrows scrunched up and her eyes turned into green orbs as she frowned at him.

"Hah, man you're like a kid again. I haven't seen that face in years. But fine, I'll stay with you until you get to sleep for real." Johnny crawled in beside her, wrapping his arm around her. Genesis would try to talk randomly and he would either tell her to go back to sleep, or just ignored her to make sure she would go to sleep. He felt her fidget less and listened to her tranquil breathing as he soon started getting sleepy himself. Johnny was soon asleep with his boss in his arms.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
